Pasos para vencer la timidez
by Kyoko Katsuragi
Summary: Rin es una chica timida y como tal no es buena relacionandose con las demas personas. Su madre Lenka, la envia a un colegio extremadamente caro, allí conocerá a un chico que la dejara desconcertada. No todo es lo que parece, ¿no? (Primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, pues... este es mi primer fic n.n no soy muy buena, pero ahi va algo XD**

* * *

**Cap 1: Extraña sensacion**

Era un soleado día, una suave brisa rondaba el lugar. Era todo tan perfecto en los alrededores de… Nah, esto era horrible. Como odio los primeros días de clase, todo gracias a mi adorada madre, ahora debía entrar a un nuevo instituto. En serio, gracias madre.

Pues sí, Masuda Lenka es la madre de Masuda Rin, esta simpática chica. Lindo, ¿no?

Caminé lentamente hacia lo que el destino (o mi madre) tenía para mí. Con solo atravesar el portal de mí ahora instituto, pude admirar lo exageradamente grande que este era.

-Otra vez pensando mucho en mí, madre- pensé apenada.

Seguí mi camino, hasta que a lo lejos divisé un hermoso jardín, el cual tenía todas las flores que alguna vez mi maestra de Biología me hubiese enseñado.

Tan concentrada estaba admirando aquel majestuoso jardín, que caí aparatosamente en una pequeña porción de césped. ¡Juro que no me di cuenta!

Escuche una débil risa cerca mío, podría apostar que mi cara se encontraba roja de la vergüenza. ¡Rinny, lo más importante es la primera impresión! Es lo que mi oxigenada hermana, Lily, me ha tratado de enseñar. Puf… Todo a la basura.

Intente levantarme hasta que sentí una mano extendida enfrente de mí.

Alce la vista y vi a una chica peliaqua sonriéndome.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-E- Eh… si- susurré aceptando su ayuda. La mire fijamente, llevaba el cabello arreglado en dos coletas y al igual que sus ojos compartían un extraño color turquesa. Al igual que todas llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas largas y una falda azul oscuro, y el chaleco parte del uniforme lo llevaba en la mano junto a su maleta.

-Hatsune Miku, un gusto-

-Soy R- Rin… Masuda Rin-

-¡Ok, Rin-chan! ¿En qué curso estas?- dijo arreglando sus coletas que se movieron con la brisa. Pero… Claro, solo se movió su cabello.

Pues debería estar orgullosa. Yo, Masuda Rin, oficialmente la chica con peor suerte del mundo, no me pasaría lo mismo. Se me pudo haber movido ligeramente mi característico lazo que adorna mi cabello, aceptable. Quizás, hasta mis dorados cabellos podrían danzar en la suave brisa, aceptable. Pero creo que mi corta falda también quiso unirse a la fiesta. Mañana traeré mi falda debajo de la rodilla.

-Son rayadas- escuché –Kaito, la cámara-

-Esto vale oro, hermano-

Los chicos que hablaron se acercaron, eran muy apuestos. El primero que salió tenía unos hermosos ojos azules al igual que su cabello, luego lo vi a él. Otro record a la lista, me sonroje mucho más al ver al chico que lo acompañaba, no era muy alto, y no era precisamente "sexy", pero de alguna manera me hizo avergonzar. Él era rubio y tenía una pequeña coleta, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul profundo.

-Buen trabajo- dijo el peli azul abrazando su cámara.

El chico rubio solo se limitó a mirarme, al percatarse de mi sonrojo, me dedicó una sonrisa de lado. ¿Es necesario decir cómo reaccioné?

-Rin-chan, mantente alejada de estos pervertidos- dijo Miku fingiendo molestia y apuntándolos a ellos.

-Que cruel, Miku-chan- dijo con falsas lagrimas el más alto de los chicos. –Como sea, mi nombre es Kaito, y esta chica que viene conmigo se llama Lenna- dijo sonriendo

-¡No soy chica!- protestó el aludido –Kagamine Len, ¿y tú?

-A- Ah… M- Masuda… R- Rin-

Increíble, en menos de una hora he conocido más chicos que en un año.

-Un gusto Masuda. ¿Nueva, verdad?- hablo Kaito

-Eh… si-

-¡Sí! Y esta en nuestro curso, ¿verdad?- comentó emocionada Miku. Yo solo asentí.

-Qué suerte- dijo Kaito -¿Cuáles son tus medi-?

-¡Kaito! Eso no le deberías decir a Rin-

-¿Entonces si te lo puedo preguntar a ti?-

-¡K- Kaito! No es que no quiera, solo que…-

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- dijo emocionada una chica peliverde.

-Hola Gumi- dijo normalmente Len.

-H- Hola- dijo con cascadas en los ojos Kaito, pobre…

-Oh… ¿Quién eres?- dijo mirándome.

-Hola chicos- detrás de aquella chica venia un chico peli morado de cabello largo y de alguna manera llevaba una katana.

-M-Masuda Rin-

Eh… tres presentaciones en un día y aun no suena la campana.

-Megpoid Gumi- dijo alegremente la peliverde.

-Kamui Gackupo- dijo el chico de la katana.

-Oh, miren la hora. Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde- dijo Miku.

* * *

Mi estómago rugió de hambre, mire hacia la ventana. Una pareja besándose intensamente en el rincón. Suspire, como odiaba esto. Seguí caminando por la amplia calle, divise un pequeño local de comidas, no me importo y entre. Pedí una hamburguesa, por lo menos así se me calmaría el hambre. Busque un asiento, solo había uno, pero con una pareja hablándose muy acaramelados. Que molesto.

-Me comeré esto en el camino- pensé impacientemente.

Camine, una señora de avanzada edad estaba caminando con, al parecer, su esposo. Suspire pesadamente. Esto no acabaría.

* * *

Todos se sentaron en su puesto, el profesor era joven, así que creo que tuvo piedad de mí. Solo tuve que decir mi nombre y sentarme en cualquier lugar. Obviamente, no conocía a nadie y me senté cerca de Kaito, algo es algo.

El maestro empezó a explicar cómo se llevarían a cabo sus clases. Yo solo lo miraba distraída, no es que me importara mucho.

Fije mi vista en aquel chico rubio que tanto llamo mi atención, sentía una extraña sensación. Si, algo que nunca había sentido. O quizás sí. Solo son unos ligeros recuerdos.

Mientras yo seguía perdida en mi pensamiento, Kaito toco ligeramente mi hombro.

-Ten- me dio una pequeña nota.

_Deja de espiarme, ¿Acaso te gusto?_

Me sonrojé sobremanera, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta?, lo mire con el rabillo del ojo. Él se dio vuelta y me sonrió burlonamente.

Esto no acabaría así, no para Masuda Rin. Le escribí de vuelta otra nota

_Tú también me estabas viendo. ¿También te gusto?_

Al instante me devolvió otra más

_Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero si me interesas._

Oh, no debía haber dicho eso. Me sentí avergonzada. ¿Hablaba en serio? Escribí otra nota y se la di a Kaito.

-El Servicio de Correos Kaito está ocupado, ¿Qué tanto le escribes a Len?- Mientras, me dio otra nota de Len.

_No se te ocurra decirme algo raro, recuerda que tengo la foto de tus bragas._

Eh, Len, no se juega con fuego. Bueno, creo que por primera vez en mi vida necesito consejos de mi hermana.

* * *

**Bueno, como ya dije arriba soy nueva :c Aun que ni tanto, pero si me gustaria que dejaran sus sugerencias en ese kawaioso boton que esta abajo, ya saben mejorar y eso. Pues me despido**

**-Kyoko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gentecilla :3 Pues, viendo el capitulo anterior estaba un poco corto :c Pero bueno, si algo no se entendió del anterior lo explicare mas abajo xD, espero que disfruten su lectura *reverencia* (?)**

* * *

Me levanté del asiento al escuchar el timbre de la campana anunciando la hora de descanso. Pensé en lonchar sola como siempre pero antes que tome mi obento, Miku hizo una seña dándome a indicar que me acercara.

-Oye, Rin-chan. ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- sonrió

-Ah, Claro-

Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia la azotea. Allí estaban ya reunidos Kaito, Len, Gackupo, Gumi y una chica peli rosa desconocida.

-¡Hola chicas!- exclamo Gumi alegremente -Ven Luka, mira ella es Rin-

-M- Masuda Rin, un gusto- Creo que empiezo a olvidar el número de veces que me he presentado hoy.

-Megurine Luka- sonrió amablemente. Ella era realmente hermosa, además de tener un cuerpo envidiable. Su cabello era rosa y sus ojos azules. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo tiene el cabello de colores raros? Mientras pensaba en esto me sentí un poco mal por ser plana, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Miré hacia otro lado, ya que me estaba empezando a incomodar tantas presentaciones en un día ¿Son necesarias tantas formalidades? Mi mirada se encontró con los azules ojos de Len, me sonroje considerablemente. Él notando mi sonrojo simplemente me miro de forma burlona. Ahí me di cuenta que le gustaba molestarme.

Miku me miró y sonrió. Pensé que se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas. Solo los conozco a todos de unas cuantas horas. Se sentó y me hizo espacio para que me siente, cosa que hice.

-El grupo se va haciendo cada vez más grande, primero Luka y ahora Rin-chan- comentó muy contenta Gumi aplaudiendo.

-Pero a Luka le tuve que rogar- dijo con cascadas en los ojos Gackupo.

-Es que a onii-chan le gusta Luka- dijo Gumi con una gota estilo anime a modo de respuesta, luego de ver que yo no entendía nada.

Mire a aquella chica llamada Luka y luego a Gackupo, creo realmente que ellos harían una buena pareja. Luka, intuyendo lo que pensaba se ruborizó levemente. ¡Un amor mutuo! Qué lindo. Repentinamente pensé en Len. Un leve pensamiento de nosotros como una pareja. Me sonrojé. No, eso no sucedería jamás. ¿Quién quisiera estar con una chica tan poco agraciada como yo?

Empecé a comer mi obento para olvidar ese tema y me di cuenta que había dejado mi preciado jugo de naranja en el salón, el cual era casi mi vida. Me disculpé y me levanté dispuesta a ir hacia allá. Al abrir la puerta, Len me tomó del brazo.

-Te acompaño-

-A- Ah… ¡N- No es necesario!- Todos nos miraban. Eso me avergonzó más. Dando fin a la discusión corrí hasta mi salón. Mi corazón estaba acelerado. Rápidamente tome mi botella con jugo y me dispuse a correr nuevamente hacia la azotea. En la puerta me encontré con un chico bastante raro. Era albino y tenía heterocromía. Me sonrojé. Me encantaban sus ojos. Pueda que suene un poco raro de mi parte, pero ¿Es mejor un chico con los ojos azules o verde? Pues nada ¡Mucho mejor los dos colores!

-Hola Rin-chan-

-H- Hola- ¿Y este por qué me llamaba tan despreocupadamente?

-Como lo pensé. ¿No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?- ¿Eh?

-L- Lo siento-

-No importa Rin-chan, mi nombre es Piko- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Piko, Piko, Piko… Realmente no recuerdo su nombre.

-No te recuer…-

-¿Estas comiendo con alguien? Te puedo acompañar si quieres- me pregunto amablemente ignorándome.

-Pues si- hice un puchero molesta. ¡Nadie ignora a Masuda Rin! B- Bueno… ¡No un amigo! O ¿Este chico era mi amigo? Bah, olvídenlo.

Me miró intensamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, di un paso atrás sonrojada chocando con la pared. Puso sus manos en la pared acorralándome. No tenía escapatoria. Me sonroje más de lo que estaba (no creo que sea posible). Y mire a otro lado. Ahí apareció Len.

-Hey Piko, no te aproveches de Rin- dijo molesto.

-Pero no me recuerda- dijo con un puchero. Se veía lindo.

-A mí tampoco y no he intentado nada con ella- me incomodó su comentario. ¡No entiendo nada!

-Ya, ya… No la confundas más- me sonrió –Si no tienes nada que objetar te puedes ir-

-Rin estaba conmigo, no te la robes- dijo apartando a Piko

Me tomo de la mano y me llevó otra vez hacia la azotea dejando al pobre de Piko, lo mire, él no estaba enojado solo sonriendo. En cambio Len estaba apretando fuertemente mi mano. Dolía, pero de esta forma me sentía extrañamente protegida. Al llegar a las escaleras me soltó y me arrincono contra la pared. Su mirada era seria y un poco molesta.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer con Piko? ¿Lo querías besar, verdad?-

-¿Eh? N- No, la verdad e- es que… ¡Y- Yo… Solo quería m- mi jugo de naranja! - tartamudee.

-¿No quieres nada con él?-

-¡N- No!-

Me sonrió, se acercó más a mí. Ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Ya se estaba acercando, y yo cada vez más avergonzada y esperando lo que debía pasar cerré mis ojos. La idea de ser besada por Len no me desagradaba. Era un buen chico y eso. Espera ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Mientras yo seguía debatiendo lo que debía o no pasar. El sólo besó mi frente.

-¿Qué esperas Rinny?- dijo burlonamente.

Ah, lo debí haber esperado. Él se alejó de mí con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras abría la puerta de la azotea. Y claro, yo seguía ahí parada como idiota ahora esperando ser tragada por la tierra.

-Rin-chan, te demoraste mucho- dijo Gumi.

-Es verdad. ¿Te sientes mal? Estas roja- me preguntó Kaito.

Yo solo mire recriminatoriamente a Len. Él tenía la culpa de todo ¡de todo! Me senté y me dispuse a seguir comiendo.

Luego de todas las horas de clases al fin sonó el timbre. La verdad no presté mucha atención, no me es que me costara mucho sacar buenas calificaciones. Y la verdad es que estaba sentada a lado de Kaito, y este se la pasó todas las horas comiendo helado, hablando de helado… y helado, helado, y más helado. Creo que este chico no se cansa. Por lo cual esto no me favorecía en nada a mi intento de atender las clases. Como normalmente es en los primeros días de clases (ya estoy hasta acostumbrada) los profesores se presentan, hablan de cómo serán el método de estudio de este año y esas cosas.

Empecé a recoger cada una de mis pertenencias y meterlas en mi bolso. Kaito se despidió primero excusándose que tenía que recoger del colegio a su hermana menor y Gackupo mencionó que se iba a quedar en el colegio hasta más tarde. Por lo que Gumi, Miku, Luka, Len y yo caminamos juntos hacia nuestros respectivos hogares.

Mientras caminábamos, empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, bueno… hablaban y yo escuchaba. En una esquina, Len se despidió de nosotras. Justo al irse Miku me dedicó una mirada picara.

-Rin, te recomiendo que corras mientras puedas- dijo suspirando muy tranquilamente Luka.

-Miku, déjalo- dijo con un deje de tristeza Gumi.

-Rin-chan- me llamo emocionada Miku -Dinos, ¿qué te parece?

Intuyendo a que se referían me sonroje un poco. ¿No pueden ser más obvias?

-¿D- De que h- hablan?-

-De Len, obviamente- dijo sonriendo Miku.

-Pues sí, se veían muy lindos, lo conozco de hace tiempo. Creo que le interesas. Si, definitivamente- dijo con una sonrisa triste Gumi

La miré un poco confundida. ¿Acaso…? Al verme ella sonrió en forma de disculpa mientras agitaba sus manos diciendo que lo olvidara. Le sonreí de vuelta. Un poco más adelante me despedí de ellas y empecé a caminar a paso lento hacia mi casa.

Quizá sea un poco exagerada, pero unas horas antes podría pensar que este día sería una rutina, otro de los típicos "primeros días escolares". Me hubiese presentado, todos (o casi todos) me preguntarían sobre mí, de donde vengo, etc. Pero hoy, a pesar de que si ha pasado, he conocido a muchas personas. O quizás según ese chico albino me he simplemente reencontrado con ellos. Que confuso es todo.

Muy agotada llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta y lancé mi bolso a un rincón de mi pequeño departamento. Pues, vivo sola. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Me quite mis zapatos y fui hacia la cocina. Allí, busque algo de comer. Al no encontrar nada me senté en el grande y llamativo sillón de la sala. Prendí mi portátil y justamente recibía una video llamada de mi querida madre.

-Hola Rinny- dijo mientras me sonreía a través de la portátil.

-Hola madre- la miré indiferente.

-Supuestamente tu hermana llega a las ocho de la noche, ve a esperarla al aeropuerto- dijo amablemente, aunque seguía pareciendo una orden.

Me molesta que mi hermana hubiese tenido el vuelo mucho después que mí, por la sencilla razón que tuve que ir sola al primer día de clases. Por alguna razón en el vuelo de Paris a Tokio sólo había un puesto sobrante y mi pesada hermana se excusó, y yo como la minoría tuve que irme sola. Se podría decir que estaba sola en Tokio.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, soy de aquí, de Tokio. Pero mi madre por alguna desconocida razón hace mucho tiempo se llevó a mi hermana y a mí de vuelta a Paris, allá vive casi toda mi familia. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y no me gustaría conocerlo porque creo que por esta razón mi madre ha sufrido mucho. Pero esto es otra historia y no era precisamente lo que ocupaba mi cabeza en este momento.

-Claro, allá iré madre- dije tranquilamente. Sé que a mi madre no le gusta la idea de estar allá sola. Además que ella se veía un poco cansada y hasta triste.

-Bueno Rinny, me despido. El fin de semana hablamos ¿sí?- dijo en un intento de sonreír. Yo solo asentí y volví a apagar mi portátil. No sé por qué, pero todas las ganas de reclamarla a mi madre por mi instituto simplemente se esfumaron.

Con mucha hambre, salí de mi departamento en busca de comida. Camine, camine y camine hasta un pequeño centro comercial. Este estaba lleno de gente. Con un poco de dificultad llegue hasta la zona de comidas. Busque un local y entré. Pedí lo primero apetitoso que vi y me senté a esperar mi pedido. Aquí me dedique a practicar uno de mis hobbies preferidos (nótese el sarcasmo) mirar a la gente.

Mire a mí alrededor. Habían muchas personas, pero casi todas se veían de mi edad. En eso una chica de cabello rojo entro al local. Era un poco extraño, ya que lo llevaba en pequeños coletas que simulaban taladros. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. Se empezó a acercar hacia mí.

-Disculpa, ¿Este asiento está ocupado?-

-A- Ah, no-

Me sonrió y se sentó en frente de mí. Un chico que trabajaba en ese local empezó a tomar el pedido de esa chica desconocida. Muy aburrida empecé a ver mi celular. La verdad no tenía nada que ver, pero igualmente.

Mientras intentaba buscar que hacer en mi móvil, alguien empezó a servir mi comida. Sin verlo, agradecí. Esa persona se quedó mirándome, cosa que resultaba muy incómoda. Me llené de valor y lo enfrenté. Alcé mi mirada y para mi sorpresa estaba Kaito.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí Rin-chan- sonrió.

-Hola- dije estupefacta.

-¡Kaito, ¿Qué estas esperando para venir y ayudarme…?!- y claro, ahí estaba el. Lo miré y el me miró. Me quede paralizada y él se quedó en blanco.

-¿Me estas siguiendo Rin-chan?-

-¡C- Claro que no! ¿Para qué te seguiría?- dije rápidamente molesta.

El me sonrió, luego miró a la chica que estaba en frente mío. Ella se sonrojó. Pensé que el tenía el don de hacer avergonzar a cualquier chica cuando quisiese y donde quisiese.

-Hola Teto-chan- Bueno, eso no lo vi venir.

-Hola cariño- dijo ignorando que estaba sonrojada.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Claro- dijo mientras sonreía.

Ay no, van a empezar con el rollo de novios. Me sentí molesta. Sentía una urgencia por abandonar ese local y rápido. Empecé a comer, sabia realmente bien. Por lo menos algo que me tranquilice. Alguien regañó a Len diciéndole que no era momento de flirtear. Este se alejó sonriéndole y sonriéndome ¿Y por qué a mí?

Terminé de comer y me levanté rápidamente, corrí hacia la salida y abrí la puerta y corrí hasta un lugar privado. Entré al baño femenino y me encerré allí. Sentí unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. No, no, no. Masuda Rin no lloraría más. Me lancé agua a mi cara tantas veces posibles que me tranquilice. Salí y mucho más calmado caminé por ahí. Alcé mi vista y los vi.

Aquella chica peli roja y Len, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima, la cual fue instantáneamente borrada de mi cara. Corrí hacia mi casa, lo que normalmente serian 5 minutos, esta vez fueron 2. Me encerré en mi cuarto. No, no… ¡No! Solo lo conocía de pocas horas. ¡Maldición Rin! Es que no puedo creer que los vi… se estaban besando. Eso fue mucho para mí. Respire intentando tranquilizarme. Vi mi reloj de pulsera, pronto tenía que ir a ver a Lily. Bueno, podía soportarlo. Solo era un beso ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Bueno xD Asdfg Siempre quise responder reviews w Fueron dos /3 pero no importa :3 Si me dejan reviews les ofresco lolis. *Amarra a Rin y la ofrece* (?)**

**BRabbit15**

***reverencia* Gracias por leer esta triste historia (?) Aqui esta la continuacion, espero que la disfrutes n.n *le da love* (?)**

**cami-rin-chan**

***mas reverencias* (?) Len-tsundere siempre sera kawaii :3 Lo de la escena que Rin ve parejas en todos lados, no es Rin xD Eso un personaje misterio (?) Intentare hacerlo mas entendible n.n Gracias por leer *le da love***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, aqui Kyoko :3 pues, demore un poquito, solo un poquito... hahaha :c Estuve a punto de suspender una materia -w-U con 6.98! Pero tuvieron piedad de mi y me pusieron el 7 hahahahaha -w- Bueno, aqui el tercer capitulo!**

**Nota: Por favor ~ Les pido que no odien a ningun personaje hasta ahora. En especial a Gumi :v Es mi vocaloid favorita, asi que amenla. Caso contrario por favor cierre esta ventana (?) Ya, en serio... No la odien :c**

* * *

-Rinny-chan, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo emocionada.

-Hm… pues yo no- dije fríamente.

-Hehe, sé que pensaste en mí-

-Lily, ya para. Tengo que llegar a casa a hacer mi tarea-

Empecé a caminar en aquel concurrido aeropuerto intentando ignorar a mi molesta hermana mayor, Masuda Lily. Ella es una chica alta y esbelta, y al igual que mi posee una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Lily era divertida, extrovertida y linda, todo lo contrario a mí. Además, en nuestro lugar de residencia antigua había tenido muchos chicos casi a sus pies.

Caminamos las dos solas por las inmensas calles. Ella cargaba con sus valijas de viaje ya que nuestro departamento estaba bastante cerca del aeropuerto. Yo la ayudaba cargando su pequeño bolso de mano. Mientras como siempre iba perdida en mis pensamientos, es que era muy difícil olvidar todo lo que paso horas antes.

-Oye, Rinny… ¿Qué tal el instituto?-

-Pues normal, conocí a algunos chicos, son bastantes amigables-

-¿Un chico que te aparece amigable?- acto seguido tocó mi frente-Rin, ¿Te sientes bien?-

Inmediatamente pensé en ese lindo chico rubio de ojos azules, ese mismo chico que ha estado en mi pensamiento todo el día. ¿Por qué pensaba en Len? Intento olvidar y la oxigenada de mi hermana me lo recuerda. Agité mi cabeza para que aquellos extraños pensamientos se fueran de una vez.

-¡L- Lily! Lo decía en general- dije incomoda.

-¿En general? Entonces si te gusta un chico- dijo mientras reía.

-¡D- De- Deja de decir tonterías!- No, Rin ¡No llores!

-Bueno Rinny-chan-

Mire inmediatamente hacia otro lado, que molesta era esta chica. Y lo más molesto era que ella me conocía como la palma de su mano. Siempre había estado conmigo y eso hace que de alguna forma no la pueda odiar. Ni tampoco ocultarle algo por más de 2 segundos.

Al llegar a la casa me fui rápidamente a dormir, esperando que fuera por lo menos la única manera de olvidar esto. Aunque sea unas horas. Pero, aunque tanto deseara esto, era casi imposible para mí. Este día fue muy "intenso". La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a los días en que pasen tantas cosas a la vez. Todo es tan confuso.

Además estaba el tema de Len. Son tantas cosas que pensar. Primero se acerca amable, luego juega conmigo y al final resulta que se besó con esa chica, posiblemente su novia. Imagine distintos escenarios de él pidiéndome disculpas. Agité mi cabeza negativamente mientras suspire. ¿Qué gano ilusionándome más?

Tomé mi móvil y lo encendí para verificar la hora. Eran más de la medianoche. No quiero que en el segundo día tener mal aspecto, por lo que decidí dormir.

* * *

*Flashback*

-Lily, Rin ¿Dónde están?- dijo amablemente una joven.

-Aquí estoy madre- dijo una hermosa chica de largos cabellos.

-¿Y tu hermana?-

-Emh… Ya la voy a llamar- dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Lily corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermana, al llegar tocó la puerta levemente. Su hermana abrió la puerta y la miró sonriendo y mirándola tiernamente.

-Nee, Lily-onesan. ¿Cómo me veo?-

La pequeña Rin había decidido ponerse un blanco lazo en su cabeza, para con este adornar su cabello. Se la veía realmente bien, tanto que Lily pensó que se veía mejor que ella. Aun con toda esa envidia a punto de salir de su boca decidió no tratarla mal.

-Te ves muy linda Rin-

La pequeña sonrió mientras agradecía, la mayor solo se limitó a tomar su mano y llevarlas ante su madre que las estaba esperando, esta les indico que salgan pues había visitas. Ellas salieron y se encontraron con dos chicos. Un rubio y un albino.

-¡Oh, que linda te ves Rin-chan!- exclamó el rubio.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo el otro.

-Gracias- sonrió Rin.

-Deberías hacerte ese peinado más seguido- continuo el albino. –Eres la chica más linda que he visto-

En ese momento algo en el interior de Lily se rompió. ¿Escucho bien? Acaso… ¿Rin era la más linda? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Por qué siempre miraban solo a Rin? Sonrió tristemente, su única solución sería intentar que nada pase. Pero esa no era la actitud que tomará. Esta vez no.

Al llegar otra vez a su casa, Lily la miró molesta. Pensando un plan, un plan del que ella sabía que se arrepentiría luego.

-Rin, creo que no te ves tan linda con eso. Ellos lo dijeron solo porque te tuvieron pena- soltó rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- dijo la menor empezando a llorar.

*Fin Flashback*

* * *

El majestuoso sol hizo su aparición, anunciando la mañana. Por obvias razones, apenas había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

*sonido de la alarma*

-Mh… Asdfgh, Pi- Asdfgh… Piko… - decía Lily aún en los brazos de Morfeo. Es que esta chica tiene el sueño pesado. La miré extrañada.

-Lily… Despierta- De seguro es un chico que conoció por ahí. La moví varias veces. Con toda la pereza del mundo, opté por el tradicional vaso de agua fría. No saben cuánto lo disfrute.

-Maldición Rin ¿Quieres que pesque una neumonía?- dijo visiblemente molesta mi hermana mayor.

La ignoré olímpicamente y caminé hacia la sala para desayunar. Yo ya estaba arreglada, por lo que desayune y luego de gritarle a mi hermana que se apurara, caminé lentamente hacia el instituto. Me daba mucha pereza esperarla. Miré al cielo ¿Qué cara pondría, al verlo?

Luego de darle tantas vueltas a mi cabeza llegué muy aterrorizada al colegio. A cada paso que daba miraba a todos los lados. Caminé, caminé y caminé. Luego de un ritual de buena suerte en mi cabeza llegué a mi curso. No había muchas personas. Me senté en mi banca. Solo estaban Gumi y Gackupo de mis conocidos.

-Hola Rin-chan- me dijo sonriente ella.

-Hola Gumi-san-

-Nada, quítale el –san- dijo riendo levemente- ahora somos amigas-

Antes de decir nada llega la persona que menos quería ver. Si, ese mismo. Kagamine Len. Lo vi con el rabillo del ojo, lo más humanamente disimulado que pude. Pero Gumi lo notó. El lucía despreocupado, verdaderamente despreocupado, como si ayer no nos hubiésemos encontrado. Al verme, me sonrió. ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Gumi se llenó de curiosidad y se giró a ver qué era lo que yo veía. Vio a Len, él la vio. Y luego yo la vi, y ella hizo lo mismo. Entre nosotros nos miramos. Fue solo un momento, pero lo justo para que yo, Masuda Rin me diera cuenta lo que tan obvio era. Megpoid Gumi estaba enamorada de Len.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Me di cuenta de lo realmente lenta que soy en este tipo de cosas. Algo casi típico de alguien como mi persona. Iba a decirle que no podía. ¡No podía ser posible!

-L- Lo siento Gumi-san- Instintivamente murmuré.

Ella me miró casi o más sorprendida que mí. Lucia verdaderamente horrorizada. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y corrió. Rápidamente me levante y la seguí. Ignorando totalmente a Len. Este no era el momento de pensar en tonterías.

Esto simplemente no debía pasar. Hace unos días mi vida era tan tranquila. Luego de correr por unos minutos me quede parada exhausta. Gumi era realmente buena en los deportes. Empecé a mirar a todos los lados buscándola. En ese momento mi mente se iluminó. ¡Pueda que Gumi esté en la azotea!

Corrí nuevamente hacia allá. Los otros estudiantes que pasaban por ahí me miraban raro, pero creo que lo mejor que pude hacer fue simplemente ignorarlos.

Abrí repentinamente la puerta de la azotea muy cansada. No soy nada buena corriendo. Y si, como lo supuse ahí estaba. Me acerqué lentamente. Gumi estaba en un rincón, sollozando muy bajo. Me sentí terriblemente apenada.

-G- Gumi-san…-

Ella sólo me miro. En sus verdes ojos se veían reflejados todos sus sentimientos. Dolor, pena. Pero extrañamente pude percibir una leve mirada de odio.

-No es justo…- murmuró débilmente.

-Gumi-san, realmente lo siento. No es mi culpa que-

-¡No es justo!- interrumpiéndome se levantó verdaderamente molesta. -¡Tú no has estado con Len como yo!- Gumi empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Yo…- intenté nuevamente decir.

-¡Yo siempre he estado con él, así sea como amiga! Yo siempre lo he querido- miró hacia el suelo apenada. Parecía como si dudara entre seguir o simplemente irse. – ¡Tú no puedes sólo venir así como si nada! ¿Alguien alguna vez me podrá entender? Yo estaba dando lo máximo de mí. Preguntándole cosas tontas e intentando ser su chica ideal. ¡No hay nadie que se halla esforzado como yo! Lo más justo sería que…-

-¡Pero yo no le gusto! ¡Es más que imposible que yo le guste! Nunca le he gustado a nadie. ¿¡Por qué yo le gustaría!?- grité. Estaba empezando a hartarme de la situación.

-¡Maldición Rin! No te hagas la tonta. Es más que obvio que él está loco por ti. ¿Acaso no ves la cara de tonto que pone al verte? El ayer me pidió consejos. Obviamente no le importo yo. ¡Es que nadie me toma en serio! Todos son así. ¡Todos! Incluso Len. Yo pensé que él era diferente. ¡Odio ser la chica buena siempre!- con cada palabra que decía lloraba más y más fuerte.

-¿¡Y quien te obliga a ser así!?- volví a gritar.

Ella se quedó callada. Estaba temblando. Me di cuenta que estaba molesta por una tontería llamada Len. Y solo será eso, una tontería. Me le acerqué y la abracé. Es verdad. No es mi culpa, ni la de ella, ni siquiera la de Len. Ella lloró más. Quizás Gumi valla a ser una gran amiga.

* * *

Corrí por los pasillos. Con todo lo que paso hace poco, había olvidado completamente a mi hermana. De seguro ella de tanto buscar había confundido al parque con un salón. Esa chica era realmente distraída.

A lo lejos logré divisarla, pues no ha perdido su tiempo. Está por los casilleros. Le sonreía coquetamente a un chico. Este la estaba acorralando en la pared. ¿Esta chica no tiene vergüenza? Grité su nombre interrumpiendo su "momento". Ella me miró furiosa. La arrastré hasta los salones mientras la regañaba.

Al llegar a nuestro salón el maestro ya había llegado y estaba en la puerta. Respiré lentamente visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Ves lo que haces Lily?- intenté hacer sentir culpable a mi hermana.

-¡Oh, Vamos Rinny! Solo inventaremos una excusa.-

Suspiré otra vez. Toque débilmente la puerta, tan débilmente que ni yo lo escuches. Lily impacientemente tocó fuertemente la puerta. Lo suficiente para que nos escucharan desde Saturno.

-¿¡Quien acaba de tocar la puerta así!?- abrió la puerta el maestro muy molesto.

-Ah… P- Pues, solo…-estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Lo siento, es que soy la estudiante nueva- dijo ella usando la misteriosa habilidad "encanto-Lily" muy eficaz, por cierto.

El hombre suspiró. –Está bien, pasen. Pero que sea la última vez-

Yo entre rápidamente intentando no ser vista. Miré a los lados. Gumi aún no estaba en los salones.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Masuda Lily. Espero hacer muchos amigos y divertirme. Un gusto conocerlos- dijo con una brillante aura mi hermana.

Instantáneamente se empezaron a oír murmullos. Logré escuchar cosas como "que linda" o "¿Tendrá novio?" Algo que realmente no me sorprende.

-Bueno Masuda, por favor siéntate en el puesto a lado de Akita. Akita alza la mano-dijo el maestro.

Una chica rubia con una coleta de lado alzó la mano. Lily se sentó a lado de ella sonriendo y empezando a hablarle, parecía que "lo de hacer amigas" era crítico.

El profesor empezó con su infinita y aburrida clase. Como me importaba nada me puse a pensar. Gumi aún no volvía. Ella dijo que nadie la quería, pero ella era muy linda. De seguro tenía bastantes chicos enamorados de ella. Suspire, de alguna forma lo que dijo me hizo sentir culpable. El día de ayer se había portado bastante bien conmigo. De seguro Len la hace sentir muy mal. Me empecé a preguntar a cuantas chicas tenía Len a sus pies. Venga, que de los pocos que he conocido van dos, incluyéndome. Levanté mi mirada y busque a posibles chicas. Miré a Len. Se sentía tan diferente de cuando lo miré ayer. Cuando me mando notitas y eso. El, rápidamente se volvió a verme y me sonrió. Yo, sin poder evitarlo le sonreí. No puedo creerlo. Este chico me está causando muchos problemas.

-Nee, Rin-chan. ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto al entrar a clases?- me preguntó disimuladamente Miku, evitando ser vista por el maestro. Ella se sentaba frente a Kaito, el cual estaba a lado mío.

-Ehm, pues… Un pequeño problema-

-Pues que mal- hizo un puchero –Rin-chan, si necesitas ayuda en algo, no olvides que nosotros estamos para ti. ¿Somos amigas, verdad?- dijo sonriente.

Le sonreí de vuelta mientras asentía. Cuando volví mi cara, vi a Gumi en la puerta. Estaba muy calmada.

-Lo siento, sensei- dijo débilmente.

-No te preocupes Megpoid, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar- dijo mientras volvía con su aburrida clase.

Ella caminó hacia su asiento. Este estaba ubicado justo al lado del de Miku. Al sentarse me miro y sonrió dulcemente. Me sorprendí y le sonreí de vuelta. ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

Seguimos con la clase y luego de un tiempo presencié el más hermoso sonido que el ser humano ha podido escuchar. Si, la hora de salida.

Me dirigí al puesto de mi querida hermana dispuesta a irnos junta. Pero ella negó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Tan rápido tiene amigas? Que hazaña. Suspiré y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa. No ha pasado mayor cosa. En la hora de descanso tuve que ponerme al día en unas materias junto a mi hermana, ya que llegue a mitad del año.

Pero antes de que me pierda en mis pensamientos, una mano me detuvo justo antes de que salga. Era Len.

-¿Q- Qué quieres?

El sólo se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente. Me arrastró hasta que llegamos a un callejón, ahí me acorraló contra una pared.

-Me has ignorado todo el día, no me has hablado y ni siquiera me has saludado. Eso me pone muy mal Rin-

-¿Eh?- me sonrojé fuertemente. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Sí, me gusta estar contigo- dijo relajadamente. Luego se me acercó mucho más ¿Eso era posible? Yo estaba tan anonadada que solo bajé mi cabeza muy sonrojada.

-Y- Yo…-

Se me acercó más, lentamente. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Sonrió dulcemente y luego acarició lentamente mi cabeza.

-Así sonrojada te ves muy linda Rin.-

Qué vergüenza. Lo miré y luego recordé. ¡Había besado a una chica! Y yo lo vi, no había forma de que él lo negara. ¡No la había!

-Ayer… Te vi, que besaste a… a u- una chica- susurré tristemente.

-¿Me viste?- sonrió- ¿Me estabas espiando?-

-¡N- No! Yo solo te vi y…-

-No la besé- dijo riendo. Se veía muy lindo así.-Fue un beso en la mejilla. ¿Te has puesto celosa? Si querías un beso solo tenías que pedirlo.-

Y repentinamente me empujo más contra la pared y junto sus labios con los míos. ¿Eh? Estaba muy sorprendida, impresionada, asombrada y… y… ¡Me acaba de besar!

-¿Te gustó el beso?-

* * *

**Bueno, responderé sus sensuales reviews -w- Gracias a los que dieron fav y follow a mi querido fic xD  
**

**kuroi-lirio327: Si, lo se :c Intenté que sea mas entendible ahora poniendo muchas rayitas :3 Intentare no cambiar mucho para no confundirlos. Gracias por tus criticas n.n Len no engaña a nadie! hahaha *le da a Rin* aqui Rin a sus servicios (?) Tratala bien, por lo menos hasta que acabe el fic *Rin patalea*  
**

**Dianis Mar: Muchisimas gracias por dejar un review *reverencia* Aqui un capitulo, disfrutalo :3  
**

**cami-rin-chan: Si! Un personaje misterioso que lo veran muucho mas adelante hahaha. Te entiendo perfectamente! Yo tambien pase por eso :c Por algo lo escribo, me identifico bastante con Gumi. Gracias por leer n.n  
**

**Rinny: No :c Odiar es malo (?) Aqui se explica todo. No odies a Teto! Ella es buena y es kawaii. Gracias por leer este fic n.n**

**BRabbit15: No digas nada! NO AL SPOILER! e.e Lo sabras luego, y con el ritmo con el que actualizo de seguro en el proximo año bisiesto xD Por cierto! Aqui esta tu beso hahaha Los besos en la frente son lo mejor *o*  
**

**shirayuuki-hime: Aqui esta el capitulo mas esperado de la nacion (?) hahaha es broma :c Espero que lo disfrutes n.n  
**


End file.
